The invention relates to a rotary table digital printing machine for printing on work pieces in an inkjet digital printing process. Furthermore, the invention relates to a printing unit for use in such a rotary table digital printing machine.
EP 2 860 036 A1 discloses a printing device for printing on a peripheral surface of a work piece, having at least two printing heads, each having at least one row arrangement of ink metering elements, in particular ink nozzles, which are each designed for an individual predefinable discharge of ink onto the work piece, wherein at least one of the print heads is arranged to be movable along an extension axis of the ink metering elements on a print head carrier and wherein the movably mounted print head is assigned an electrically controllable positioning unit for setting a position relative to the at least one further print head.